housesitting
by Hellopanda0708
Summary: lucy has to go off on a job for the weekend and needs someone to keep an eye on her house. who other than gray and natsu to volunteer (mainly because they want to give the other all the praise)and end up watching it together. but when the two are inside, the truth comes spilling out! could these be grays true feelings! read and find out in this gratsu fanfic! enjoy


"ok guys im going now,call me if anything goes wrong" said Lucy who was about to leave on her first solo job for the weekend.

"gray" Lucy called

"yeah" he answered

"make sure natsu doesn't clean out my kitchen alright"

"you got it boss. good luck!"

"thanks! " lucy said with a smile as she rushed out the door so she could catch her train.

since lucy was going to be gone for more than a day she needed someone to watch over her abode while she was away. at first she asked levy but she too had a job booked that weekend and so gray ,who overheard there conversation, offered to do it since he was free. lucy was overjoyed but knowing natsu and grays situation natsu wasn't just going to let gray get all the praise so he demanded he help out as well. and thats how they both ended up staying in lucys apartment for two days and one night.

"so gray..." natsu teased

" are you into these types of clothes?" natsu smirked as he opened lucys drawer and pulled out her pink panties with a little bow on the front.

"dammit natsu put those away you shouldn't be touching those!" gray yelled with his cheeks a little blushed

"oh come on im just messing with you...unless you like it" natsu shyly said with his hand covering his mouth slightly

"what was that?" gray wondered what natsu was mumbling about

"oh nothing" natsu said kind of disappointed

"but what im really wondering about is how you plan to face juvia" exclaimed natsu.

gray gave a big sigh and shook his hair back and forth.

"huh, i dont know natsu.""i dont even know how i feel about her honestly""shes really sweet and beautiful but i dont know if id go as far as to say i LOVE her yet."

"well you need to figure out your feelings soon because its just cruel what your doing to her poor heart" natsu teasingly stated

grays head was hanging low and you could tell he was very confused about his feelings. did gray really love juvia? natsu then turned his head upside-down and put it right under grays sulken face.

' you know, there is a way to figure out these feelings of yours"

gray lifted up his head in confusion

"what are you going on about hot head?" gray asked

"ok ok im going to settle this for you but you have to trust me 100%" said natsu

"alright..." gray reluctantly agreed '...but dont pull anything stupid!"

"god give me SOME credit gray." "okay i want you to imagine me as if i'm juvia..."

"natsu i cant do this, how could i possibly..." gray started but was shut up by natsu's fiery glare that actually gave gray a chill

" 100% remember"

"yeah,yeah i remember just get going" gray stated

"alright im juvia and your gray"

"obviously" gray sarcasticlly said under his breath so natsu wouldn't hear him

"here i go.." natsu started

"gray-sama i've loved you from the moment i saw you and these fellings of mine have grown stronger for you everyday since then..."

gray was taken back in awe on how believable natsu's acting was. these feelings natsu said he was 'having' as juvia seemed so real to gray it was almost as if natsu was confessing his own feelings for him instead of juvia. imagining that , gray started to stare more deeply at natsu and before long had draped his arms around his neck without even noticing. gray was in a deep trance with this mature,loving natsu and couldn't break free. he wanted to see more of him, more of this person who wiped his mind blank.

"wow gray your really into this" natsu ignorantly stated

" i love you" slipped from grays lips and into natsu ear which made him blush bright red.

"see you are in love with juvia!" said the blind dragon slayer "case settled. your welcome"

but gray knew this case was far from settled and he pulled natsu even closer, eventually straddling him on his hips

"uh gray what are you..." natsu started but was quickly silenced by a passionate kiss from grays ice cold lips.

"you misunderstood me" gray smiled while staring at the awe stricken hot-head

"i love you natsu"

and with that gray met his lips with him again but this time with more force. the two shared each other's breath as their mouths collided and tongues slowly mingling around each other. it was an erotic sensation of the hot and cold colliding into one hot mess between the two.

"hmn...ahh... gray w-wait.." natsu tried to slip these words out but lost all power when gray flipped him over on his back and pinned his arms to the bed frame. gray used his ice magic to freeze natsu's arms above his head so he could be hands free.

"gray wait no please sto-ugh ahh!"was all he managed to get out before grey started sucking his neck. natsu tried to melt the ice restraints above his head but for some reason they wouldn't budge.

"theres no use in that natsu, this ice was made especially for you when we spar so it cant be melted." gray explained

"let me go gray! take these things off! please! please..."

gray looked up to notice tears running down natsu's face.

"i-i want...i want..." natsu stuttered

"i want to hold you"

and with those words gray could hold back no more. he knew right there and then who he would treasure for the rest of his life. and it just so happened to be this hot headed dragon slayer who had captured every single piece of his heart.

gray unfroze the ice shackles that bound his lover and they embraced each other with tender arms.

"natsu, be mine and mine alone" "look only at me!""i know im selfish but i cant help it your all i want and i want to be with you"

with tears streaming down natsu's face he held gray close and kissed him on the forehead

"your extremely selfish, refuse to wear clothes, and have a cruel mind but i have no other choice but to love only you. were opposites which means we have no choice but to attract right?"

and with that they shared another dastardly kiss, again blurring the lines for each other and their sensations. natsu's hot body against grays ice cold torso created a pleasurable sensation for the two where hot and cold mingled. gray teased natsu's emotions of pain and pleasure by pinching his nipples and kissing everything from his earlobes to his stomach.

natsu made the cutest noises as gray pleasured his body and rocked his hips. gray stripped off his shirt and then moved south to undo natsu's pants. he then proceeded to suck natsu off leaving a trail of saliva behind .gray then stuck two fingers into natsu's mouth and prepared him thoroughly.

"alright natsu I'm going in" gray said

"please be gentle.." natsu moaned

"always" gray replied with a warm smile

lifting natsu's hips gray penetrated him ever so gently,leaving the dragon slayer with feelings of pain mixed with pleasure all at once with each rock of their hips. natsu was making the cutest moans "ugh... ahh..." gray really loved natsu and wanted every part of him,to explore every crevice and line of his body. he wanted it all

" uhn.. i think im about to cum" gray exclaimed

natsu held gray by his neck and locked there lips together one last time. this love was strong and extremely overwhelming but yet both of them couldn't seem to get enough.

the next day, after gray and natsu freshened up they had to clean the mess they had made in lucys room. how shameless they had been,doing it on lucy's bed! well, to them it was worth it so no harm no foul right? (wrong but whatever lol) after they finished cleaning they sat down on the bed together.

"so how about round two?" natsu teased while softly kissing grays neck

"cool down fire-ball we just cleaned up"gray said while pushing natsu off him

"who cares, its not like we cant clean again..." natsu said as he eyed grays half naked body.

"natsu no stop... ahaha that tickles!" gray yelled as natsu nibbled on his earlobe

"come on one more time wont hurt.."natsu pleaded

"well..." gray shyly said while grabbing natsu's chin to go in for a kiss when...

"IM HOOOME!" The door swung open and lucy came in with her large briefcase

the two boys quickly pulled away from each other and hid their faces in embarrassment

"h-hey lucy" stuttered natsu with an embarrassed smile

"thank you so much for watching my place! i really needed the money for rent from that job so i had to go out a little longer than usual. i hope you two didn't get to bored all alone?!

"no no we were glad to 'do it'" said gray flashing a quick smile at natsu

"haha yeah anything for you lucy!" natsu exclaimed with that big goofy smile of his

"aww thanks guys" lucy said and followed the two to the door.

"alright lucy we'll see you at the guild." said gray

but right before they left lucy stopped them

"hey if you guys didnt really mind watching my house, do you think you could do it again next weekend? it be a really great help!" lucy asked with her hands together pleading

natsu and gray bothed looked at each other and said

"sure, as long as both of us can help"

lucy smiled and tilted her head

"of course! ya know, even though you guys fight nonstop at the guild ,you two get a long pretty well huh?"

the two just stared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing

"thats true isnt it?! huh gray! " laughed natsu

"yeah were a couple of stubborn idiots, but natsu's my stubborn idiot" and he leaned in and pecked natsu on the cheek

natsu blushed for a second but then smiled and said

"yeah and your mine" and he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead

lucy was blushing like crazy but smiled and simply said

"i love you guys" and they shared a big group hug


End file.
